1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon neck fitting, and more particularly to a balloon neck fitting for effectively inflating balloons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,347 to Ikemoto discloses one of the typical balloon neck fittings and comprises a check valve section and a guide section joined together and detachable from each other after the balloons have been inflated. The check valve section includes a cylindrical shape having a lateral wall, and having several gas passage holes formed in the lateral wall for filling air or gas into the balloons. The necks of the balloons have a large portion or area engaged with the cylindrical lateral wall of the check valve section, and thus may not be solidly or firmly engaged with or sealed to the cylindrical lateral wall of the check valve section, and thus the air or the gas may be easily or may have a good chance to be leaked between the large contact area between the necks of the balloons and the cylindrical lateral wall of the check valve section.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional balloon neck fittings.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a balloon neck fitting including a check valve section having a reduced contact area for engaging with the neck of the balloon and for preventing air or gas from leaking between the neck of the balloon and the check valve section.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a balloon neck fitting including a check valve section having a reduced contact area for engaging with the neck of the balloon and for reducing the noise while filling air or gas into the neck of the balloon.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a balloon neck fitting comprising a check valve section including a peripheral housing having a middle portion, and having a peripheral flange extended radially outward from the middle portion thereof for engaging with a neck of a balloon, the housing includes a chamber formed therein, and includes an upper portion having one or more extensions extended outward therefrom, the extensions each including an orifice formed therein and communicating with the chamber of the housing, and each including an outer end for engaging with the neck of the balloon, and for reducing a contact area with the necks of the balloons respectively.
The balloon neck fitting may further include a smaller housing formed on top of the housing and having an outer diameter smaller than that of the housing for engaging with a neck of a smaller balloon, and for allowing the smaller balloon to be inflated and received in a greater or larger balloon.
The housings each includes a middle portion having a peripheral flange extended radially outward therefrom. The housings each includes one or more extensions extended outward therefrom for engaging with the necks of the balloons, and each having an orifice formed therein and communicating with the chamber of the housings respectively.
The extensions of the housings each includes an outer end for engaging with the necks of the balloons respectively, and each includes a peripheral ring formed on the outer end thereof for reducing a contact area with the necks of the balloons respectively.
The housings each includes a peripheral board provided on top thereof, and spaced from the peripheral flange thereof, for forming a peripheral channel between the peripheral board and the peripheral flange respectively.
A base is further provided and includes an upper portion coupling to the first housing with a coupling member, the coupling member is breakable for allowing the base to be disengaged from the first housing when the balloons have been inflated.